Minha vida sem você
by lah-cha
Summary: vida de naruto sempre foi ruim...todos o odiavam por ter um demonio dentro dele,perdeu o melhor amigo ,e era caçado por muitos por causa da raposa.....mais uma descoberta vai fazer a vida do nosso loirinho piorar ele pode.......
1. Ninguem merece

Olha eu de novo hihihi...ao invés de terminar minhas fic's faço outra ¬¬, não é minha culpa se quando eu vou pensa vem outra na cabeça e achei essa idéia boa xD,então vou fazer uma fic dela. E depois eu continuo as outras :D

Nem precisa dizer que naruto não me pertence .....que pena.....bem aproveitem a historia n.n. Aqui o povo tem 18 anos e o sasuke ainda não voltou u.u .

(meus pensamentos)

``pensamentos dos outros ´´

Naruto estava em uma floresta correndo sozinho , ele usava sua famosa calça laranja ,mas ela era mais justa (hehehehe),usava uma camisa branca,colada em seu corpo ,pelo suor, e seu também famoso colar (é ele não ta todo de laranja)não estava usando a bandana e seus cabelos voavam junto ao vento.(Mas porque naruto estava em uma floresta sozinho sem sua bandana e sem sua roupa que não chama nenhuma atenção O.o ).....ele estava fugindo não só de uma pessoa mais de várias .

Naruto:`` realmente minha vida é uma merda ¬¬' .....como eu vim parar aqui? ....maldita raposa ,porque a fdp tinha de fazer isso comigo ¬¬ ' ´´

``_**sabe naruto , se vc não se lembra eu sei seus pensamentos...e não gosto quando vc me xinga ,devia estar feliz , afinal agora vc é o homem mais desejado do mundo ...e vc é o único que pode ter filho. **_deu uma risada alta de arrepiar os pelos do corpo. _**AUSHU|ASAUAHSHUASHUAUHASHUASHUHU"**_

Naruto:`` mas como eu posso ter filhos ,sua maldita (sim a kyuubi na minha historia é fêmea)eu não posso é VC QUE PODE ,por causa disso eu sou obrigado a ter ¬¬ .´´

(vamos voltar para o passado para vcs meus caros leitores entenderem a historia .)

Flashback on :

Naruto estava em seu quarto, olhando para o teto e umas das suas mãos estava onde era o seu selo...havia se tornado amiga da raposa, e descobriu que ela não era muito má ,e era fêmea ,ele era o único jinchuuriki que tinha um bijuu com sexo diferente do seu portador,isso naruto nem ligava e tinha até tirado o selo ,que só atrapalha sua pacata vida.( é pacata sim :S )

``_**tenho que te contar uma coisa naruto ... e acho que vc não vai gostar muito ´´**_

Naruto:`` e o que seria( La vem merda pensou ele )....´´

_**``como dizer isso pra vc ,sem vc enlouquecer........bem vc sabe que eu sou fêmea ´´**_

Naruto:`` sei,e o que tem isso haver ´´

_**``vc sabe como qualquer raposa fêmea normal....eu posso ter filhos ,e bem já que eu não posso...heheheh vc não vai acreditar mais seu corpo,fez com que vc possa ter filhos.**_dando uma risada abafada ´__

Naruto:``.-. se ta zoando com a minha cara né .com um tom um pouco nervoso

_**`` infelizmente não ...bem que eu queria ,eu estava**_ _**dando um checape no seu corpo (**_que bom ele nem precisa ir no medico pra vê como é que ta a saúde ¬¬)_** ,quando vi coisas que não deviam ter em seu organismo....sabe do que eu estou falando ´´**_

Naruto:`` ma-mais como isso é possível,eu só homem....já estava começando a ficar assustado, já sei vou na vovó-tsunade..quem sabe ela não sabe de algo ´´ pulou da cama e foi em direção do prédio da hokage

Chegando La ...

Naruto:tsunade –oba-chan (falando quase sem fôlego)

Tsunade: primeiro pare de me chamar assim .dando um soco em naruto ,fazendo nascer um galo logo após.e o que vc quer de tão importante u.u

Naruto: itaiiii....tenho que contar uma coisa para para os lados para ver se tinha alguém,fechou a porta...por sorte shizune não estava La hoje.

Tsunade: o que é de tão importante naruto ,vc já esta começando a me assustar. aumentando um pouco a voz .

Naruto: bem...vc não vai acreditar ....a kyuubi me disse que eu .......tomando coragem pra falar... que eu....que eu posso ter um filho O.O

Tsunade: ............HAHA muito engraçado naruto ,agora se vc me dar licença eu vou trabalhar.

Naruto: então faça alguns exames ,também não acreditei quando ela falo ...mas agora estou começando a ter minha duvidas.

Tsunade:ta bom ...mas se essa historia for brincadeira ,vou ter um séria conversa com a kyuubi.

Naruto fez os exames ,como estava apresado tsunade conseguiu no mesmo dia ter os resultados..e agora esta vendo o que dizia os exames.....ficou paralisada e olhou para naruto e depois deu um sorriso no canto da boca,e falou

tsunade : bem ..parece que temos um nova solteirA EM a voz falando essa ultima fala ( hasuhasuhas que hilário isso )

naruto:....não pode ser ..o que vai ser da minha vida agora T.T

tsunade: calma naruto,nada do seu corpo vai mudar,vc não vai ficar mais feminino...talvez vc só fique mais sensível só isso,...vc vai poder se relacionar com uma garota normal...mas se vc se relacionar com um menino...bom vc vai ser A mãe kkkkkkkk n.n

naruto: eu já sou perseguido pro um monte de homem agora se essa historia vasar ...minha vida vai ser um inferno.( mais ainda neh pelo amor..)

Tsunade: bem então ninguém vai ficar sabendo mais .....

Naruto: eu não gostei no seu mais .ficando assustado

Tsunade: bem aqueles velhos conselheiros vão ter que ficar sabendo...por que não duvido que eles acabem descobrindo...e se eles souberem bem a vila toda vai saber.....mas não se preocupe ninguém que não seja um ninja de honoka vai ficar sabendo n.n

Naruto:SE TA FALANDO SÉRIO.....COMO VC ACHA QUE EU VO ME SENTIR QUANDO EU SAIR NA RUA ...OU FAZER MISSÃO COM ALGUEM ?????????.

Tsunade: bem isso não é tudo ...tem a possibilidade de algum clã querer fazer matrimonio com vc ..e já que vc não tem parentes vivos o conselho escolhe pra vc ..mesmo tento idade suficiente pra tomar suas próprias decisões.

Naruto: pra piorar eu vou ter que casa com uma menina que eu nem conheça.....

Tsunade: bem eu não diria menina ....

Naruto: COMO ASSIM ? ia acabar tendo um treco se ela não falasse logo

Tsunade: pense naruto...como seria forte um filho tendo como pai e mãe não uma mulher e um homem e sim dois homens, ele seria mais forte que os outros ...

Naruto:.........vc quer dizer que eu vou acabar me casando com um menino ¬¬ ,isso é realmente é uma merda

Tsunade: não fale besteiras vc já teve um relacionamento com um menino...e melhor , todos os clãs vão lutar pra pedir sua mão naruto

Naruto: aaaaaaaaaa ta ..eles vão querer netos do jinchuuriki da kyuubi sei conta outra ¬¬.

Tsunade: isso só vai piorar a situação...seu filho vai ter uma enorme quantidade de chakra.

Naruto: ..........que saber que o mundo se exploda ,quando vc vai reunir o povo pra falar disso ?

Tsunade: hoje mesmo n.n (nossa rapidinhu né :P)... naruto vc poderia virar uma menina só pra eu ver uma coisa rapidinho ?

Naruto: ta fazer o que ¬¬. E usou o sexy no jutsu e se transformou em uma bela garota de cabelos loiros presos em duas marinhas Chiquinhas , seu corpo faria qualquer garota morta de uma saia preta e uma camisa laranja as mesmas que ele estava usando quando garoto..(mas claro que no lugar da saia ele usava uma calça) .

Tsunade:q uando vc ficar grávida quero que fique nessa forma...vc tem chakra suficiente pra manter seu corpo assim durante 9 naruto de cima a baixo

Naruto: mas por que ??? buaaaa

Tsunade: vc não acharia estranho um menino grávido u.u

Naruto: muito ¬¬ , mais na verdade a minha VIDA TODA é estranha e faz tempo isso ta ....

Tsunade: tátátá ...agora pode voltar ao normal.e naruto virou homem de naruto agora que eu vi ....essa mudança em seu corpo fez com que vc ficasse mais bonito,como se sua beleza atraísse a pessoa .falou tsunade encarando o loiro

Naruto: será porque eu sou meio raposa ???se for assim vou atrai meninos ó.Ò, já que a kyuubi é fêmea

Tsunade: bem ...pra mim vc pode atrair até meninas vc esta muito bonito naruto .

Naruto: n///n hehehe assim fico tinha razão naruto , não era mais aquele moleque de antes ...agora tinha como posso dizer a beleza de um deus grego...mesmo sendo um demônio...seus cabelos estão um pouco abaixo da orelha e tinham uma cor dourada,seus olhos eram mais brilhantes e azuis do que antes e seu corpo agora com músculos que nem blusas escondiam,e pernas (iguais a da aquele cara que ganho um monte de medalha na natação nos jogos olímpicos XD) seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos ,pele bronzeada.....sim naruto era um belo rapaz de 18 anos que pra novidade de todos tinha até um mini fanclub.(fala serio né gente o naruto é lindo)

Tsunade: bem faz um mês que vc não vê seus amigos não é naruto?

Naruto: é todos eles foram fazer missões mas porque a pergunta? ( aii tem ¬¬ )

Tsunade: bem eles vão ficar bem entusiasmados quando verem um sorriso malicioso ,que fora percebido pelo loiro .

Naruto: vc anda conversando muito com o erro-sennin...só falta ter pensamentos ai que ele viu a cara da tsunade ,ela tava com uma cara muito safada e escorrendo um pouco de sangue pelo nariz .SUA SAFADA

Tsunade: a me da um desconto...é que eu sou fan de yaoi hehe.e limpando o sangue que escoria pelo nariz.

Naruto: Ò.Ò .....e se eu ficar com uma menina ?

Tsunade : ficou com raiva. COMO ASSIM VC NÃO VAI FICAR COM UM MENINO????? .. EU TO MANDANDO TA ME OUVINDO ,VC NÃO VAI FICAR COM NENHUMA GAROTA PORRA ÒoÓ

Naruto: há—há assustado afinal havia uma aura negra em volta de tsunade

Tsunade: assim esta melhor :D..agora vamos falar com aqueles velhos chatos

Naruto: hai

Eles falaram os com aqueles velhos (gente eu não sei o nomes deles ..se alguém souber me fala) falaram e falaram,foi muito difícil convencê-los mas tsunade deu sei jeito XD....agora eles estavam discutido o que fazer com o loiro.

Velha: o caso do uzumaki cada vez fica mais complicado..varias pessoas já iam atrás dele pelo bijuu..agora quando souberem que ele pode ter filho...VIXE MARIAAA

Velho: mas pense pelo lado bom,podemos fazer alianças com outras nações por causa dele .

Naruto: como assim eu já vou ser obrigado a ter um filho ,e ainda por cima com alguém que eu nem conheço ?

Tsunade: seria melhor ele ter um filho com alguém que ele conheça.

Velha: vc pode ser a hokage...mas somos nos que iremos decidir isso tsunade-hime

Naruto: a não é não ....se vcs me obrigarem a ter um filho com alguém que eu não conheço,eu saiu da vila e me entrego a akatsuki ,e sem muito bem que existe alguém La que quer reconstituir o clã .falo com a voz de ódio.

Velho: vc não faria isso..esta nos ameaçando ...se continuar nós vamos ....mas foi interrompido pelo naruto.

Naruto: vai fazer o que me çou a rir .acho que não ,não se vc não quiser que meu filho ataque a vila depois de alguns anos .

Velha: então vamos fazer o seguinte,vc pode casar com qualquer um ...mas terá que morar na vila,e não poderá ser nosso inimigo nem que vc tenha um filho com um inimigo terá que morar na vila .encarando o naruto

Naruto: esta bem então ...mas ele também terá que morar na vila ..não quero que meu filho tenha sua família separada

Velho: mas ele terá que concorda em ser nosso aliado caso ao contrario não.

Tsunade: então estamos resolvidos ,avisaremos todos os clãs .....amanha seus amigos naruto vão voltar, assim avisaremos a eles ..para eles ficarem cientes caso seus pais resolvam fazer algum matrimonio .....

Naruto: Ok...agora vou voltar pra casa....e saiu da sala

Tsunade : com licença vou voltar ao meu trabalho . e saiu da sala também

Velho: isso vai ser complicado...

Velha: é melhor temos cuidado com ele a partir de hoje ...nunca se sabe se alguém vai rapta - lo .

Tsunade contou a todos os clãs..que ficaram loucos com a notícia...naruto ficou pensando no que ia ser sua vida a partir de hoje .....e o dia passou rápido e já era amanha.....era 4 da tarde naruto foi em um lago para treinar seus elementos já que ele se unira com a kyuubi agora podia controlar o fogo e a terra fora que ele já controlava a ar ..ele era o único de honoka que controlava o ar já que o Asuma tinha morrido .....e estava aprendendo a controlar a água....e por algum motivo conseguia controla o gelo..sendo que é de clã ,a única pessoa que conheceu que controlava o gelo foi o haku mais esse estava morto...então tinha que aprender sozinho que era muito difícil para ele .

Naruto: gelo idiota ..e pq eu te controlo .revoltado por não conseguir fazer um dragão de gelo .

``_**deve ser por causa do meu poder ´´**_

Naruto: affff vc controla tudo dês de quando ????

_**``deixa eu treinar com vc n.n´´**_

Naruto: tah .fez alguns sinais com as mão e apareceu uma ruiva muito bonita ...cabelos cor de fogo que estavam amarados em um coque..olhos uma camisa preta regata e um short preto bem curto .

Kyuubi:vamos treinar n.n

Na sala da hokage estavam todos reunidos :sakura,sai,hinata,kiba,shino,ino,shikamaru,chouji,neji,Lee,tenten...

Tsunade: vejo que completarão a missão...bem agora tenho uma noticia para seria

Neji: o que é ,deve ser algo importante .falou neji no ouvido de Lee

Lee: é mesmo

Tsunade contou tudo , percebera alguns sorrisos maliciosos vindo de alguns meninos que a deixou contente "yaoi" pensou

sai: então quer dizer que o naruto pode ter filho....dando um sorriso

Tsunade: é o que parece

Kiba: interessante ,quem diria ....que o naruto ia poder ter filho...isso é muito estranho -_-´´

tenten: e onde ele esta ele...olhando para os lados

Tsunade: ele deve estar treinando no para todos a sua frente .

Todos: NO RIO....( bando de taradões )

Tsunade: é.dando um sorriso malicioso....sabe o naruto ficou muito bonito,ficar SOZINHO em um local que não tem muita gente ....vendo que ela não era a única a pensar em outras coisas ela viu que metade da sala fico então vamos vê- lo...só não quero que babem quando verem ele .dando uma risada . hsuhasuhauhsuahs

Sakura : e dês de quando o naruto ta tão bonito....pra mim ele ...mais foi interrompida por sai

Sai: mas é uma feiosa ....vc só fala isso porque vc sempre teve inveja do naruto u.u

Sakura: eu do naruto ?...me fala uma boa razão

Sai: primeiro : sasuke dava mais atenção pra ele do que pra vc ....segundo: naruto pode ser irritante as vezes ..mas ele conseguem mudar o jeito da pessoa ser...e sua presença deixa as pessoas felizes ...quer que eu continue .olhando pra sakura e dando um sorriso falso

Sakura: não esta com raiva e também tristeza

Tsunade: ....olhando a sena .então vamos

Todos: hai.

No rio

Naruto: sei que vai da merda quando todo mundo chegar -_-

Kyuubi: como vc sabe se algo vai acontecer de ruim...que eu saiba vc não É evidente .....naruto vc é vidente nossa que legal =n.n=.ficando animada

Naruto: não kyuubi eu não virei vidente coisa nenhuma ¬¬...eu sei que tem alguns que vão me comer pelos olhos,e depois se jogar em cima de mim ó--Ò

Kyuubi: hahahahah mente que eu gosto ...se vai gosta que eu sei..yaoi . vê se fica com um cara bonito

Naruto: até vc...ai já é de mais ¬¬....eles já estão chegando,da pra senti um grupo de 11 pessoas ,devem ser eles u.u

kyuubi: agora as coisas vão ficar divertidas..heheheh

Quando eles chegaram quase todos tiveram um ataque de hemorragia nasal, até a tsunade quase teve mas ela consegui controlar....eles viram naruto só com um short laranja que estava molhado deixando colado em sua pele ,estava sem camisa que deixava seu peito nu a amostra seu cabelo estava colado em seu rosto ... vários pingos escoriam pelo seu corpo..fazendo alguns irem a loucura, nunca haviam visto ou percebido como loiro era lindo...naruto os encarava com seus olhos azuis brilhando tanto como a água...perceberam que ele não estava sozinho ...uma linda ruiva estava com ele ....deixando alguns com ciúmes...

Tsunade: percebera quem era kyuubi. A quanto tempo,nos não nos vemos ....raposa estú um sorriso

Kyuubi: hum....quem me dera não ter de ver vc ...velha repugnante uma risada e olhando para os meninos . naruto vc já escolheu ou eu posso escolher n.n...vai deixa eu escolher ..fazendo um olhar de cachorro sem dono muito

Naruto: ÒoÓ como assim escolher .....vc não vai escolher nada.

Kyuubi : Orra por favor.. eu fico te devendo uma :D

Naruto : E o que isso tem a ver sua maluca tarada..

Kyuubi: Melhor que vc escolher.. minhas escolhas sempre foram melhor que as suas ;D

Naruto: Relaxaa..eu já sei quem eu quero ...hahaha

Todos que estavam ouvindo a conversa legal deles gritaram :QUEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ?

Aguardem pelo próximo capitulo :D

Espero que tenham gostado da fic n.n...coitado do naruto vai sofre muito nessa fic...que muito ganha reviews . ...assim não vou ter vontade de continuar u.u

Até a próxima n.n


	2. fuga

Bem era pra eu fazer a continuação de outra fic antiga.. mas fazer o que né ...só ta vindo idéia pra essa u.u(desviando de pedras)não briguem comigo ...prometo que vou posta as outras continuações n.n.

Como todo mundo deve saber o Naruto não me pertence... nem os personagens terciários u.u.....espero que gostem desse cap.

Gostaria de agradecer a lia-san por betar a fic .....ARIGATO lia-san você é a melhor *------*

(meus pensamentos)

"pensamentos dos outros"

Naruto: então eu escolho............ Ninguém n.n

Bem todo mundo fico com cara de PQP... Tsunade estava quase explodindo de raiva... Kyuubi quase um ataque de risos... Naruto viu as caras nem um pouco agradáveis a sua frente... E se pronunciou.

Naruto: affff, como vocês são sem graça eu estava brincando u.u. – balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Tsunade: É BOM MESMO SER UMA BRINCADEIRA... AGORA FALA DE UMA VEZ MOLEQUE OU TE QUEBRO A CARA. – Nem estava nervosa u.u.

Naruto: h-hai. - Estava com muito medo de Tsunade. E Kyuubi do lado quase rindo. – Volta pra dentro agora. – olhando pra Kyuubi.

Kyuubi: QUEEEEEEEEEE??? Como assim Naru-chan... Você não vai me deixar ver como tudo isso vai DAR... NÉ, POR FAVOR, DEIXAAAAAA. – Fazendo cara de raposa sem dono.

Naruto: volta... Você pode muito bem ver através de mim u.u. – Ninguém estava entendendo nada, é claro que só Tsunade.

Kyuubi: seu chato... Ingrato. Eu te salvo, cuido de você e é assim que você me trata é? – Já estava começando a ficar brava.

Naruto: eu deixo você compra 2 mangás yaoi ¬¬. – Disse. – "lá se vai meu dinheiro" – Pensou.

Kyuubi: *o*... Ok. – Ficando super alegre. – Então até povo e xau velha n.n. – E sumiu em PUFF (fumaça u.u)

Naruto estava começando a ficar com frio afinal estava molhado e já estava ficando tarde... Ele se secou com o vento (quem precisa de toalha u.u) e colocou uma camisa branca.

Naruto: tá agora, onde eu estava mesmo???? – Fazendo cara de dúvida.

Sai: antes de tudo quem era aquela ruiva? – todos também queriam saber e encaravam o loiro. – então quem era????

Naruto: -_-. – Olhando para Tsunade, pedindo permissão para falar a verdade, que foi concedida. – bem ela é a Kyuubi. n.n

Sakura: Naruto todo mundo sabe que a Kyuubi é uma RAPOSA e aquela mulher não era uma!

Naruto: você acha que ela ia ficar com a forma real dela... Só se ela quiser morrer ¬¬...

Ino: quem diria que o demônio mais poderoso e tudo mais, seria uma fan de yaoi -_______-... hsahsahsahsahashsa acho que nisso a gente tem de parecida n.n

Hinata: Ino você é fan de yaoi (gente ela não vai se gaga.. Isso é muito ruim de fazer u.u) e eu pensava que você era uma pessoa que não gostava desse tipo de coisa o.o.

Ino: Ah Hinata eu não sou santa não minha filha u.u

Tsunade: tá tudo muito bom eu sei, mas vamos voltar ao assunto principal e deixar de falar de quem gosta de yaoi ou não u.u (olha quem fala) Naruto fale logo quem você escolheu.

Naruto: tá não precisa ficar nervosa não ¬¬. "Povo sem paciência". Eu escolho o....

"_**Naruto... ele está vindo."**_

"Ele quem?"

"_**O...." **_–__mas quando ia falar.

BOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM uma explosão de repente... Bem onde o Naruto estava (o coitado u.u) no outro lado do rio estava um homem muito bonito, cabelos negros na altura do ombro, usava uma jaqueta marrom, não usava camisa que mostrava seus músculos bem definidos, calça preta... seus olhos negros como seu cabelo,usava um colar com um líquido verde,e não usava bandana.

Ele olhou para os lados e viu quem queria, deu um sorriso de lado... e falou.

????: Uzumaki Naruto. – apontando para Naruto. – Você vem comigo. – Dava pra ver um sorriso no canto da sua boca.

Naruto: Que-quem é você. "Kyuubi quem é ele?"

"_**Naruto tome muito cuidado com ele... Ele é um caçador.. E você é a presa dele."**_

Naruto: "Isso tem de acontecer comigo... Incrível."

Kasuma: Onde estão meus modos... Meu nome é Kasuma. - Fazendo uma reverência. – E vim levá-lo comigo. – Dando um sorriso malicioso.

Sai: Como assim levá-lo com você... Você esta em desvantagem aqui... Estamos em maior número, podemos te derrotar.

Tsunade: não sei não Sai... Ele conseguiu entrar na vila sem ser perseguido. E sem ser percebido... Não estamos lidando com qualquer um. "Droga quem é ele... Eu tenho certeza que já ouvi falar nesse nome... Ah não pode ser!"

Kasuma: Então como vai ser... Eu realmente não estou a fim de lutar.

Sakura: Mas nós estamos. – Correu na direção de Kasuma.

Kiba: hehehe Akamaru! Vamos mostra pra ele como as coisas funcionam por aqui. – olhando para Akamaru.

Akamaru: wof. – olhando para Kasuma.

Kasuma: parece que eu não tenho escolha. – Fechou os olhos e disse algumas palavras.

Sakura: AHHHHHHHHH!! – Mas quando ia acertar seu golpe uma espada bloqueou o seu ataque. Mas como ele não tinha essa espada.

Kasuma: Fraca. – Com impulso jogou sakura longe, sem usar a parte cortante da espada. – É o máximo que pode fazer?

Sakura: maldito. "Mas que força... Mas de onde veio essa espada?"

Todos foram pra cima de Kasuma. Tsunade foi até Naruto que olhava tudo e falou:

Tsunade: Naruto saia daqui... Ele quer pegar você... – Olhando para Naruto com medo. – ele não pode te pegar... Saia da vila e se esconda. Aqui não vai ser um lugar seguro...

Naruto: mas Tsunade-oba-chan... Eu não vou fugir, vou ficar e lutar.

Tsunade: NÃO!! Ele não é um inimigo qualquer... Nem mesmo aqui na vila vai ser seguro pra você... Vá para... A vila da areia. "Lá você estará mais seguro." – pensou Tsunade.

Naruto: mas quem não garante que não vou encontrar um inimigo pelo caminho?

BOMMMMMMMMMMMMM...

Tsunade: Mas o que... Ele não é o único que invadiu... Droga! Naruto saia daqui! Isso é uma ordem!

Naruto: Mas...

Tsunade: EU NÃO QUERO TE PERDER!! – Falo Tsunade em um tom choroso. – Não quero perder mais uma pessoa importante na minha vida, por favor, Naruto... Saia da vila. – Já não estava agüentando mais o choro.

Naruto: está bem... Vou pegar minhas coisas e vou.

Tsunade: Não! Mande um sapo depois levar suas coisas.

Naruto: Hai. – Fez um conjunto de mãos e invocou um sapo. – Vá lá em casa e pegue roupas e alimentos. – Ordenou ao sapo.

Sapo: Hai Naruto-san. - E saiu pulando na direção da casa de Naruto.

Tsunade: agora vá... Rápido. – Empurrando Naruto. – E chegue vivo lá me ouviu?

Naruto: Hai. – Deu um beijo no rosto de Tsunade e falou em seu ouvido. - Arigatô oba-chan. – E saiu correndo.

Tsunade colocara a mão onde Naruto a havia beijado... Não agüentava mais o choro... Virou e olhou para Kasuma. "Não vou deixar que o pegue". E correu onde estavam todos lutando.

Naruto corria como nunca. Quando chegou à vila ficou surpreso... Ela estava sendo atacada pela vila do som. Pegou um atalho para chegar mais rápido. Sem ter que passar e ver aquela cena de corpos de mulheres, crianças e velhos no chão... Correu depois de uns 5 minutos estava no portão da vila. Saiu sem ser perseguido e entrou floresta a dentro.

(agora vocês sabem como tudo aconteceu... E o porquê ele ta fugindo u.u. Voltando onde parou).

Flashback off

Naruto: "Droga! Droga! Droga! Isso tudo é minha culpa! Se tudo isso não tivesse acontecido ninguém teria de morrer!"

"_**Naruto não se culpe. A vila do som ia atacar konoha do mesmo jeito."**_

Naruto: "Mas pelo menos não seria agora. Isso só está acontecendo porque eu posso ter filho... Mas espera aí! – E paro de andar. – Quer dizer que o Orochimaru quer..."

"_**Que nojooooooooo!! Não me fale uma coisa dessas. Meu deus, acho que vou vomitar X-X."**_

Naruto: "Merdaaaaaaaaaa!! Eu acho que vou me matar_** -_-**_... Prefiro morrer a ter um filho com o Orochimaru X.X"

O sapo que Naruto havia mandado pra pegar suas roupas havia chegado, e depois sumiu em uma cortina de fumaça. Naruto fez alguns bunshin e se trocou (no meio da floresta ¬¬) colocou sua famosa roupa (nem um pouco chamativa u.u) mas estava com a blusa aberta ,que mostrava sua camisa preta regata sem nenhum desenho.

"_**O que é um pontinho laranja que todo mundo quer comer?"**_

Naruto: "O que é???"

"_**Você! Naruto, pelo amor de deus acho que até kami-sama vê você do céu! Que eu saiba é pra você fugir sem chamar atenção... Mas sua roupa... hahahaha vai ser difícil"**_

Naruto: "Não tô nem aí! Se o Orochimaru não aparecer pra mim já ta ótimo u.u"

Naruto escutou um barulho vindo das árvores. Então apareceu (quem pensou no tio Orochi... erroooooo XD) era nada mais do que Kasuma.

Naruto: "Agora eu tô ferrado o.o"

Kasuma: Seus amigos são muito fracos. Não iria valer a pena você ter um filho com um deles. Tem de ser alguém forte você não acha? – Com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Naruto: o que você quer afinal? "Tenho certeza que não vou gostar da resposta -_- ."

Kasuma: você ainda pergunta? Eu quero você Naruto. E sabe, eu sempre consigo o que eu quero. – Se aproximando de Naruto.

Naruto: "Pra que eu fui perguntar?" – Se afastando a cada passo que Kasuma dava.

"_**PORQUE VOCE É UM BURRO NARUTO AGORA CORRE SE QUER VIVER... mesmo eu achando ele muito fofo... ria um ótimo yaoi . "**_

Naruto: "Era só que me faltava ---____---- "

Quando Naruto ia sair correndo seu corpo não mais o obedecia. Kasuma ficou à frente de Naruto e segurou seu queixo para olhar em seus olhos.

Naruto: Porque não consigo me mover? "Kyuubi faça algo!"

"_**Não consigo!"**_

Kasuma: eu falei que sempre consigo o que eu quero. – Se aproximou do ouvido de Naruto e disse. – Naquela explosão injetei um veneno que depois de um tempo seu corpo fica paralisado. Você ficará desse jeito por uns 10 minutos. Tempo suficiente pra eu brincar com você. – Mordendo a orelha esquerda de Naruto.

"_**Droga!" Haaaaaaaaaaa! Dando um rugido feroz..**_ _**"Naruto o máximo que posso fazer é diminuir pra 4 minutos. Você terá que agüentar. Me perdoe, não consigo fazer melhor." Estava triste, nem proteger seu dono ela conseguia fazer.**_

Naruto: "faça, eu agüento. Seja rápida, por favor." Aaaah. – Soltando um gemido. Kasuma havia encostado Naruto em uma árvore e estava mordendo seu pescoço com luxúria. Suas mãos estavam em sua cintura apertando cada vez mais o loiro em si. – aaahh! Pa... Re!!

Kasuma: não... adianta... pedir... Eu não vou parar. – Lambendo o pescoço e colocando umas das mãos dentro da camisa apertando o mamilo de Naruto.

Naruto: Aaahhh! "Kyuubi!"

"_**Só mais um pouco."**_

Kasuma agora atacava os lábios de Naruto, que não queria abrir a boca. Sem paciência Kasuma mordeu o lábio de Naruto com muita força fazendo-o abrir a boca e explorar cada pedaço da boca do loirinho. Naruto estava chorando. Odiava a si mesmo por ser tão fraco. Sentiu seu corpo voltar ao normal. Com dois dedos Naruto tocou a barriga de Kasuma.

Kasuma: mas o que... Não consigo me mover.

Naruto: Como se sente pego pelo próprio jutsu? – Dando um sorriso. – Agora se me der licença vou embora. – E saiu correndo floresta a dentro.

Kasuma: hum. Pensa que vou desistir? Isso só me deixa mais excitado! Hahahahah! – Dando uma risada maligna. – Fuja, pois quando eu te pegar... Não irá fugir.

Naruto: "Ufa... Conseguiu bem a tempo Kyuubi n.n"

"_**Nem me fale. Mas tive que gastar bastante chakra."**_

Naruto correu por mais uns 40 minutos e parou em um campo aberto, um lugar perfeito para ser visto.

"_**Melhor dar a volta."**_

Naruto: "Também acho". – Escutou outro barulho vindo da floresta e pulou para o campo aberto. – "droga ele de novo não."

"_**Não é ele é o..."**_

Naruto: Orochimaru O.O. – Ficando surpreso.

Orochimaru: olá Naruto –kun!

**Continua......**

Mais um final de fic n.n **..**bem espero que tenham gostado ,as coisas só vão piorar mais e mais ao longo da fic pro nosso loirinho u.u...o que será que Orochimaru quer com Naruto e Kasuma vai chegar a tempo de lutar pelo loiro...

Quero reviews OoO ...gosto muito de saber o que o povo acho da fic n.n . .se não assim fica sem graça fazer outro cap ¬_¬.

bjus


	3. Isso não pode estar acontecendo

Ola de novo n.n estou aqui mais um vez com um cap ...nessa fic terá lemon u.u e o Naruto pra variar vai ser uke ...quem não gosta não Le .To ficando cansada de falar Naruto não me pertence toda vez que eu falo isso me sinto triste por ser verdade .

(meus miseráveis comentários)

"e os pensamentos dos personagens"

Naruto: Orochimaru o que esta fazendo aqui? "Pergunta idiota".

Orochimaru: Sabe Naruto-kun estou procurando outro brinquedo desde que o Sasuke-kun me abandonou e eu adoraria que você fosse meu novo brinquedo kukukukukukuku!! – Olhando para o Naruto com malícia.

Naruto: Mas nem fudendo!! Eu não sou igual aquele emo u.u! Não vou com você nem que você fosse o último cara da face da Terra u.u.

Orochimaru: Mas quem disse que eu aceito um não como resposta? – Se aproximando de Naruto.

Naruto: Fica longe de mim. – Dando um passo a cada um que Orochimaru dava até ele. – "Não acredito que vou falar isso! Mas preferiria estar com o Kasuma agora."

"Sabia que você tinha uma queda por ele, nem sei por que mandou eu tirar o veneno de você u.u"

Naruto: "Idiota! Se fosse pra escolher entre o Orochimaru e o Kasuma quem você iria escolher?"

"O Kasuma u.u! Ele é muito mais lindo *-----*"

Naruto: "-__- Então você acha que eu quero ficar com o tio Orochi por acaso ÒoÓ?"

Orochimaru se aproximava cada vez mais. Naruto já estava no campo aberto onde era mais fácil ser visto. Pra piorar a situação Orochimaru olhava para ele com um olhar de desejo que fazia Naruto ter calafrios.

Naruto: "Se alguém realmente me ama, por favor, me livra dessa !"

"Acho que você já sabe a resposta u.u"

Naruto: "Qualquer coisa menos o Orochimaru . Ele me dá medo!"

Orochimaru veio pra cima do Naruto. Começaram a lutar. Se Orochimaru o queria como brinquedo por que estava atacando? Óbvio! Se ele não queria ir por bem ele iria por mal, nem que ele tivesse que machucar aquele rosto lindo.

A luta durou aproximadamente trinta minutos. Naruto já estava ficando sem chakra pra melhorar a situação dele.

Naruto: "Droga! Droga! Droga! Por que só acontece merda comigo? . Kami-sama pelo amor de deus me livra dessa! Eu juro que depois eu não reclamo . "

Naruto não ia mais conseguir enrolar ou desviar de um ataque de Orochimaru. Quando ele ia dar o ataque final em Naruto kami-sama ouviu o loiro e o ajudou (claro que ele não desceu e o ajudou, ele mandou alguém para ajudá-lo que era) Naruto ficou de boca aberta. Aquele era a última pessoa que ele iria pensar que o salvaria era o (quem penso no sasuke... erro XD) Itachi.

Naruto: "Eu disse que não ia reclamar e não vou, mas mandar Itachi... Isso não acontece todo dia."

"Itachi é tão lindooooooooooo!!! *__* "

Naruto: "Não acredito que você falou isso! Você é louca? Ele quer me matar e você o acha lindo Ò-Ó?"

"Vai falar que você acha ele feio u.u?"

Naruto: ...bem. – Não conseguindo terminar a frase.

"Está vendo? Você o acha LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOO .!!"

Naruto: "Eu mereço -__- "

Itachi agora lutava com Orochimaru. A luta estava fácil já que este estava com pouco chakra por causa do Naruto. Ele não teve outra escolha a não ser fugir, mas disse algo antes de partir.

Orochimaru: Você ainda vai ser meu Naruto-kun kukukukukkukuku. – Dando uma risada estranha.

Naruto: "Nem eu acredito que vou falar isso." Err obrigado Itachi n.n!

Itachi se virou, rapidamente pegou Naruto no colo e o levou pro lado oposto de onde tinha ido Orochimaru. Andou uns dois minutos e meio e prendeu Naruto em uma árvore com seu corpo.

Naruto: Mas o que? "Eu peço ajuda e é isso que você faz? Valeu!" O que está fazendo?

Itachi: Acha mesmo que eu ia te salvar sem um motivo? – Se aproximando da orelha do loiro. – Eu sei seu segredo Naruto-kun e sabe, eu já tinha meio que uma queda por você, mas antes você não podia me dar um filho mas agora... – Dando um beijo no pescoço do loiro. – Eu irei fazer algo que meu irmão tolo não fez com você. – Abrindo a jaqueta de Naruto. – Irei amá-lo.

Naruto: Você acha que vou me entregar de mão beijada é? – Encarando o moreno.

Itachi: Vamos, Naruto, assuma! Eu escutei sua conversa com a Kyuubi, sei que me acha bonito. – Abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

Naruto: O.o merda!

Itachi: Não seria melhor você se entregar do que se ferir? Eu realmente não quero ter que te machucar Naruto-kun. – Dando outro beijo no pescoço de Naruto.

Naruto: "Merda! Droga! Tô ficando excitado! Não acredito! "

Itachi colocou a perna no membro de Naruto que gemeu. Com a reação, Itachi pôde sentir como o loiro estava excitado, isso o deixou, podemos dizer, feliz.

Itachi: Seu corpo te entrega. Posso ver que está excitado, então irei te ajudar para se sentir melhor. – Itachi já havia tirado a jaqueta e a camisa de Naruto deixando seu peito nu a amostra. – Você não é aquele mesmo pirralho de antes, vejo que tem um belo corpo Naruto-kun. – Itachi nem precisava fazer força para segurar Naruto já que ele estava fraco. – Agora vamos brincar.

Itachi atacou a boca do loiro com um beijo feroz. Naruto não queria abrir a boca, mas acabou se lembrando do que o moreno havia falado então retribuiu o beijo deixando Itachi feliz.

O moreno explorava tanto a boca de Naruto quanto seu corpo. Pegou com as mãos Naruto no colo fazendo que este ficasse com as pernas em volta de seu corpo e seus braços em volta do pescoço.

Itachi fez com que Naruto deitasse na grama fofa. Uma das mãos segura o cabelo macio de Naruto já a outra descia para a calça. Com um movimento Itachi tirou a calça de Naruto e ficou apreciando a bela imagem que tinha em sua frente.

Fez uma corrente de chakra e amarrou uma das mãos do Uzumaki na dele pra que o garoto não pudesse escapar. Nem o chakra da kyuubi quebraria aquela corrente.

Começou a explorar o corpo do loiro com a boca deixando várias marcas. Começou a chupar um dos mamilos do loiro que gemia baixinho. Itachi queria gemidos mais altos então mordeu o mamilo fazendo Naruto gritar de prazer.

Itachi tirou a capa da akatsuki, a bandana e a camisa, pois estavam atrapalhado sua brincadeira. Depois quando os corpos se tocaram Naruto teve um arrepio. Mesmo não querendo estava gostando de tudo aquilo. (ITANARU .) Itachi saiu dos mamilos e foi descendo até chegar onde queria, (onde será que é) as partes baixas de Naruto.

Naruto: "Não... Acredito... que... estou... excitado!"

Itachi sorriu e começou a dar lambidas e leves mordidas no membro de Naruto, que a cada toque soltava um gemido de prazer.

Naruto: Ahhhhhhh! Itachi. – Falando com uma voz abafada.

Itachi escutando seu nome sendo pronunciado de tal maneira o deixou mais excitado ainda, aumentando a velocidade e fazendo o loiro ir à loucura. Depois de brincar um pouco com o membro de Naruto, se inclinou e ficou próximo de rosto dele e disse:

Itachi: Molhe. Será melhor. – Colocando dois dedos na frente da boca do loiro.

**Naruto começou a chupar os dedos de Itachi com sofreguidão, pois estava meio ofegante por causa de antes. O gesto dava prazer a Itachi que um tempo depois os tirou da boca de Naruto ainda um pouco melados.**

Enfiou-os na entrada do loiro fazendo este gemer tanto de dor como de prazer. Sua entrada não era tão fechada, isso queria dizer que ele não era mais virgem, fazendo com que Itachi ficasse com um pouco de raiva por não ser o primeiro a possuir aquele belo corpo. Itachi ia cada vez mais fundo e às vezes mexia dentro do loiro deixando-o louco de prazer.

Naruto: Aaahhhhh!! Itachi! Aaahhh! – Itachi estava deixando-o cada vez mais excitado.

Itachi tirou seus dedos e fez Naruto ficar de quatro. Retirou o resto das roupas e penetrou no loiro, ambos gemeram. Itachi ia cada vez mais fundo enquanto segurava a cintura do loiro para que ele não se afastasse. Naruto gritava de prazer (os animais devem estar tendo um show XD)

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ITACHI!! Mais rápido!

Itachi atendeu ao pedido do loiro indo mais forte e mais rápido. Naruto se mexia junto a cada estocada que Itachi dava, estava chegando ao auge e acabou gozando. Logo em seguida Itachi gozou dentro do loiro. Naruto não agüentava ficar mais de quatro, pois estava muito cansado e acabou caindo, mas antes de cair Itachi o segurou, tirou seu membro de dentro do loiro e fez este ficar de frente para ele.

Itachi: Não... Disse... Que... Seria... Mais... Prazeroso... Se... Você... Se... Entregasse... –Dando um beijo em Naruto que retribuiu. – Não sei o que o meu irmão tinha na cabeça por ter te abandonado.

Naruto: Vingança. – Encostando a cabeça no peito nu de Itachi e adormecendo.

Itachi viu que seu loirinho tinha dormido em cima dele. Perto de onde eles estavam havia um lago. Itachi deu banho tanto em si quanto em Naruto, vestiu sua roupa e colocou a de Naruto, fez a blusa dele como coberta e a mochila (de onde ela veio o.o) de travesseiro. Deu um beijo na testa dele que tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto e sumiu entre as árvores. Virou-se a alguns metros de distância e disse:

Itachi: Nos veremos de novo Naruto-kun e não se preocupe ninguém irá te atacar com você dormindo. – E entrou na floresta.

O dia passou. Já era de manhã. Os raios de sol bateram nos olhos de Naruto que os abriu e olhou para os lados procurando certo moreno. Fora em vão. Estava sozinho.

Naruto: Maldito Uchiha! – Ficando com raiva. – Como ele pode ter me deixado sozinho depois daquilo? – Reparou que do lado de sua bolsa tinha um bilhete escrito:

_Não irei esquecer tão cedo de nosso encontro. Pretendo repetir e não se preocupe quando te ver de novo levarei você comigo Naruto-kun._

_Com carinho Itachi._

Naruto: Só pode ser brincadeira mesmo.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh yaoi!! itanaru ** meu deus como é bom lemon . "

Naruto: "KYUUBI!!!"

Em algum lugar da floresta Sasuke andava com seu famoso grupo hebi que era composto de Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo. (meu não vou fala como eles são, quem lê o mangá sabe u.u) Sasuke não usava mais aquela camisa aberta, mas uma fechada com seu símbolo dos Uchiha nas costas. Ela era branca e uma calça preta, estava pensando em certo alguém (adivinha quem XD).

Sasuke: "Merda Naruto! Só você pra me deixa assim. Desde que você parou de correr atrás de mim não tiro você da cabeça. Ao invés de estar feliz por você parar de me procurar, não, estou aqui me lamentando. Realmente o que você fez comigo Naruto... Eu preciso te ver se não vou acabar pirando!"

Karin: Sasuke-kun. – Falou toda manhosa. – Onde estamos indo?

Suigetsu: Aonde mais a gente iria poia se não procurar o irmão dele u.u?

Karin: poia é a mãe! Seu lesado!

Então começaram a discutir como loucos. Sasuke nem ligava, só pensava em um loirinho e como estava com saudades daquele sorriso bobo que sempre estava em seu rosto.

Sasuke sentiu um chakra muito fraco, mas conseguiu descobrir de quem era. Quando soube seu coração bateu mais rápido. (Itachi gostando do Naruto e Sasuke sentimental... só na minha fic mesmo u.u) Sasuke acelerou seus passos deixando pra trás um casal de idiotas brigando e um cara com cara de paisagem. Depois de dez minutos Karin percebeu que o seu querido Sasuke-kun não estava mais ali.

Karin: Cadê o Sasuke-kun????

Suigetsu: Deve ter fugido de você. Mostrenga! – Mostrando a língua pra Karin.

Juugo: Por que você não tenta achar ele pelo chakra?

Karin: Ele diminuiu quase que zero o chakra dele. Assim vai ser difícil.

Suigetsu: Vamos logo.

E lá foram os três correr que nem uns locos atrás do Sasuke que já estava chegando onde o Naruto estava.

No rio.

Naruto: Kami-sama realmente gosta de mim! Peço ajuda e o que ele me dá? Prefiro nem comentar.

"Vai falar que você não gosto Naru-chan n.n?"

Naruto: "Falando nisso... Eu posso agora ficar grávido o.o!" – Entrando em choque.

"Nossa é mesmo, mas quem sabe você não fica n.n! Mesmo eu achando que ele seria um ótimo esposo u.u!"

Naruto: Aaahhhh! Droga! Realmente as coisas não podem piorar.

(ele tinha que dizer isso)

Naruto escutou um barulho vindo do lado oposto de onde ele estava. Estava puto com ele mesmo porque ele tinha que falar aquela frase que quando dita dá azar. Então o estranho saiu da floresta deixando Naruto revoltado.

Naruto: Era só o que me faltava outro Uchiha.

Continua.................

Bem ta ai o cap 3 ...como sempre acabei na melhor parte u.u...aiaiaai como é bom acabar mas um cap. se quiserem outro vou querer REVIEWS ,REVIEWS HAHAHAHHAH se não algo horrível ira acontecer a essa fic HSAHSHHSAHSAHAHSHSAHSAHSA

bjus


	4. Revelações

Mas um cap... e bla bla bla u.u....por culpa e você não sei qual é o Floquinho que tenho que matar ...já matei tantos u.u...neh?  
Dodo: ..AU (sim em cachorrês) vamos a fic sim .

Quero apresentar minha cobaia Dodô(um cachorro meio pitbull e rottweiler e com características de pantera ) ele foi feito para matar o Floquinho do jeito mais cruel possível,quem é o bebe da mamãe *--* ...ele me obedece 100%..e ele odeia quem não manda review pra mim(olhar mortal).

~~~"~~~"~~~"~~~

Legendinha:

(os meus fofo comentários)

---

**Kyuubi falando****  
**---

~~~"~~~"~~~"~~~

- Não faz nem uma semana que estou fora da vila e já aconteceu um monte de merda......é.... não sei o porque de você vir comigo ....o que eu fiz de errado pra merecer isso? ....mas que merda! – disse Naruto suspirando enfezado

Sasuke estava paralisado, não pelo fato de Naruto ter falado tantas coisas, mas sim porque nunca vira o loiro tão bonito como agora, seus cabelos balançavam junto ao vento, olhos mais brilhantes do que nunca ,só estava com a camisa,deixando a amostra seu corpo tanto falar com ele (seria falar mesmo kukuku) queria dizer o que sentia .

- Naruto eu ...- disse Sasuke admirando o loiro.

`` Pelo amor de Kami-sama ...ele não pode fazer a mesma coisa que o Itachi ´´ - Naruto pensava tristemente – uhn.... – voltou seus olhos para o moreno

--  
**- Que coisa estúpida isso ....ta parecendo novela mexicana quando o cara fala eu te amo pra mulher ....coisa idiota**

Cala a Boca! – disse Naruto irritado a Kyuubi**  
**  
**- Você só reclama ..é porque é de yaoi ,** **disso aquilo ...Kyuubi fala isso Kyuubi cala a boca ,faz isso ..aquilo e bla bla bla....É ASSIM QUE SE TRADA ALGUM QUE GOSTA DE VOCÊ? Você só sabe falar falar falar! Se quer que eu diga que ele não vai te machucar ...ele só quer escutar você geme o nome dele e.....**

- Cala a boca! Era só o que me faltava raposa de TPM !! – Naruto resmungava

**- Não estou de TPM coisa nenhuma ...isso é a pura verdade...seu UKE...******

- O que eu fiz pra Kami-sama? – disse Naruto indignado

---

Quando Sasuke ia sair da palavra "eu" seus companheiros chegaram , Karin logo agarrou o braço do Uchiha e começou falar coisas inúteis, ela olhou para o loiro que estava no lago e depois para Sasuke, o loiro olhava uma borboleta como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo já seu querido Sasuke o pensou que o loiro não estava dando a atenção que Sasuke merecia .

Como eu queria ser essa borboleta ... – essa frase se repetia dentro da cabeça de Naruto

Repentinamente de algum lugar saiu um pássaro que comeu a borboleta , fazendo o loiro ficar estático ,até nisso ele era comido.

Bem ......é melhor eu ser eu mesmo - pensou Naruto ironicamente

Hei! Você que ta no lago! – Gritou Karin

Isso é jeito de falar com a pessoa? – pensou Naruto – O que foi?

- Quem você pensa que é pra tratar ele assim? - Disse Karin apontando para o moreno - você por acaso sabe quem é ele? Claro que não... alguém tão inferior como você nem deve saber o nome da família dele! ele mataria você em segundo! Com esse chakra fraco até uma criança conseguiria! – Falou confiante

Quem ela acha que é pra me falar algo desse tipo ? – Naruto se perguntava

**Mostra pra essa vadia quem é o fraco aqui .....vadia ..puta. – Kyuubi disse raivosamente **

Mantenha a calma- pensou Naruto – Olha, você não deve dizer assim com qualquer um não...eu que pergunto você sabe quem sou ?

Você deve ser um qualquer.....pra que saberia algo de você? - Disse Karin num som de deboche

- Unh...bem, do jeito que você o trata deve saber muito da família dele – disse Naruto indagando

- Claro que sei ...sei tudo sobre o Sasuke-kun – Disse ela confiante

Então deve saber que o irmão dele quer muito mais do que o Bijuu que esta dentro de mim. – Disse Naruto abrindo um sorriso malicioso

- Bijuu? VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO! – disse Karin assustada

- Você não sabe? Eu sou o ultimo jinchuuriki, o mais forte...sou procurado por todos , todos querem meu corpo. Sou aquele que já salvou milhares de reinos. Aquele que derrotou mais de 3 akatsukis. O que sabe lutar de igual a igual com Orochimaru, com Tsunade ,Jiraya e até mesmo com o seu amado Sasuke-kun........posso estar com meu chakra baixo agora, mas é o suficiente para matá-la. – Disse ele com uma expressão indiferente

- Eh...- tentou se revidar mas foi interrompida

- Eu não ligo para o que você fala, se eu sou alguém ou não... toda a minha vida fui tratado como lixo... todos me odiavam, aquele que eu confiei e pensava que podia confiar sem medo me traiu da pior maneira. Me fez sofrer durante anos, pode dizer tudo o que for de mal mas me chamar de monstro... - Lagrimas escoriam pelo seu rosto - não sou eu que faço cobaias humanas.... não fui eu que matei o clã para testar meu poder, que julga as pessoas sem conhecê-las! Não sou que abandono tudo ...quebra laços ..para se vingar, não sou que uso as outras pessoas , que mato outros para conseguir mais poder, que mato famílias para mostrar que tem poder...não sou eu o monstro ....olha para você o que não fez para chegar onde esta agora.

Karin escutava tudo aquilo se estressando.

- Quantas pessoas você usou ? Matou? Pisou em cima? Posso ter um demônio dentro de mim, mas sou mais consciente que muitos que estão soltos, que são considerados lideres.....

Mas... – Disse Karin sendo interrompida

- CALE A BOCA ! Não agüento mais se quiser continuar a falar mal dele terá de passar por mim primeiro! – Disse Sasuke ativando o sharingan .

Todos ficaram surpresos com a atitude de Sasuke ,principalmente Naruto, que secava as lagrimas, os seguidores de Sasuke ficaram estáticos. Nunca haviam visto Uchiha agir de tal forma, tendo sentimentos, chegava até dar medo, Karin sentiu uma raiva e inveja do loiro por estar sendo tratado daquele jeito.

- Hoje vi algo que nunca esperaria da minha vida – Disse Suigetsu chocado.

Juugo balançou a cabeça concordando

- Como assim Sasuke-kun? Ele é, por acaso, mais importante do que nós? Do que eu...? Ele não é nada além de um mero monstro! – Disse Karin triste e enfurecida

Sasuke tinha uma expressão assustadora, nunca sentiu tanta raiva em toda sua vida. Estava se controlando para não matar Karin, como ela ousa falar dele assim? (ahh...matava ela i.i)

- VOCÊ NUNCA REPRESENTOU NADA DA MINHA VIDA! EU NUNCA DISSE QUE GOSTAVA DE VOCÊ! E NÃO OUSE CHAMA-LO DE MONSTRO! ELE FOI O ÚNICO AMIGO QUE JÁ TIVE EM TODA A MINHA VIDA...ELE É A ÚNICA COISA QUE GOSTO! SE VOCÊ OUSAR CHAMA-LO DE NOVO DE MONSTRO ...irei mata-la – Disse Sasuke em um tom ensurdecedor.

Karin estava tremendo de medo, nunca vira Sasuke assim, sentia medo, raiva e mais inveja como aquele loiro repugnante poderia fazer Sasuke mostrar seus sentimentos? Naruto ficava cada vez mais surpreso. Então o Uchiha ainda sentia algo por ele..então porque continuava com esse teatrinho? Porque não voltava? Como podia dizer aquilo sabendo o que fez com ele?

- COMO PODE DIZER ISSO? VOCÊ NUNCA DEMONSTRO ALGO! SEMPRE TENTAVA ME MATAR ! COMO PODE DIZER QUE TEM UM LAÇO COMIGO? ...depois de todo esse tempo me fazendo sofrer...me maltratando.... e me humilhando! COMO PODE DIZER ALGO ASSIM? – Disse Naruto chorando olhando diretamente aos olhos de Sasuke

**--**

**- Se acalme alguém pode escutar e vim para te pegar – Disse a Kyuubi preocupada**

- Pouco me importa isso agora! – Disse Naruto raivosamente a Kyuubi

--

- Eu tive meus motivos ...VOCÊ NUNCA IRIA ENTENDER COMO É PERDE ALGUEM QUE AMA! Se quisesse ficar sozinho...tinha que derrotá-lo! SE NÃO TERIA MOTIVOS PARA CONTINUAR! – algumas lagrimas escorriam pelo roso de Sasuke

- Não sei como é perder alguém que amo? Soube que meu pai deu a vida para salvar aquela MALDITA VILA! Que minha mãe usou o corpo pra me proteger! Que a pessoa que eu sempre confiei estava apenas me usando! Que meus preferiam estar mortos a estar na mesma missão que eu! NÃO FALE QUE EU NÃO SEI COMO É ESSE SENTIMENTO!! Muita coisa mudou desde que você foi embora muita coisa mudou! – Disse Naruto chorando ainda mais

- ISSO É DIFERENTE DO QUE EU SENTI! Você sabe que a única coisa que me mantinha vivo era o meu desejo de vingança....- Falou Sasuke recuando seus sentimentos

- ISSO EU NÃO QUERO SABER .....eu não ligo mais se você morrer ou se Orochimaru usar seu corpo....pra mim.. você morreu!... VOCÊ NÃO EXISTE MAIS....NÃO É O MESMO SASUKE QUE EU CONFIAVA ,GOSTAVA ...VOCÊ É UMA FARSA! – Dizia Naruto sem pensar no que falava

Aquilo fez com que o chão de Sasuke havia sumido ...nunca pensaria que doeria tanto escutar isso do loiro, era pior do que ver seus pais morrerem seu coração doía ....preferia morrer do que escutar aquilo...nunca devia ter saído do lado do loiro mas agora ..seria quase impossível trazer aquele velho sorriso que era só mostrado para ele.

---

**- Naruto**_** ...fuja depressa ele te encontrou ...**__**  
**__**--**_

Um chakra alto e sinistro se espalhou pelo local, espantando até mesmo os animais, Naruto sabia de quem era aquele chakra,estava com medo,já fora quase impossível fugir dele na primeira vez, agora que nem tinha chakra... estava perdido! Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou o rosto ,e vendo o rosto de Kasuma com um sorriso que para ele era malicioso.

- Ka...Ka...Kasuma? – Dizia Naruto assustado.

- Finalmente te encontrei. –Disse Kasuma um sorriso maior ainda .

Os membros da Hebi ficaram surpresos por tamanho poder, Sasuke sentiu uma onda enorme de raiva lhe invadir seu corpo , quem era ele pra deixa Naruto naquele estado? Estava assustado e tremendo, isso deixava Sasuke nervoso...Naruto pode odiá-lo, mas ele faria de tudo para reconquistá-lo.

- Então Naru-chan ..como vai ser? Vai vir dessa vez sem se machucar ...ou vai ser igual a da ultima vez? – Disse Kasuma com uma cara maliciosa.

---  
- Kyuubi... o que eu faço? – Perguntava naruto praticamente chorando de tanto desespero

**- Não temos muito chakra...terá de fugir! Mas será impossível fugir de um caçador ....droga – dizia Kyuubi raivosa e preocupadamente **

- Uhn....acho que vai ser do mesmo jeito – Kasuma sorriu de canto

Naruto ia correr mas novamente suas pernas não se moviam ,tinha sido pego pelo mesmo veneno, mas tinha uma coisa diferente sua visão estava escurecendo, estava ficando cansado e com sono...desmaiou. Kasuma o pegou nos braços antes que caísse no chão, e acariciou o belo rosto de Naruto adormecido. Saiu correndo.

Sasuke sem pensar duas vezes vai atrás, era muito difícil acompanhá-lo. Estava ficando cansado a te que, de repente ele sumiu com Naruto. Sasuke viu que algo tinha caído,se aproximou e viu que era o colar do loiro, ficou com raiva ...agora tinha algo mais importante do que matar Itachi.

- Vou achá-lo nem que eu morra para isso, Naruto.. – Disse o moreno apertando o colar

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

--

**- Naruto....Naruto ....Naruto acorde...vamos acorde**

Naruto abriu seus olhos com muita dificuldade ,parecia que tinha peso em seus olhos. Sentia um cheiro estranho. Sentia que estava deitado em algo macio, devia ser um colchão, viu que Kasuma estava na sua frente com um olhar de luxuria. Assustou-se.

- Se acalme, não farei nada com você agora. Assim posso te machucar, não quero isso – Disse ele dando um beijo forçado em Naruto e se retirando.

Naruto tentou se mexer mas percebeu que estava amarado a correntes de chakra, era impossível fazer algum movimento que não seja levantar e virar na cama. Estava com medo. Não queria sofrer mais.

--

**- Naruto eu juro vou fazer de tudo para fazer você sair desse lugar.**

- Kyuu – disse Naruto tristemente segurando suas pernas.- me tire daqui.

--

*~~*~*~*~*~**~*

Kasuma estava preparando na cozinha, algo para o loiro comer, ele devia estar com fome, devia ter ficado sem comer dês de que havia saído da vila, colocou tudo em uma bandeja e entrou no quarto, quando entrou viu o loiro todo encolhido e respirando com dificuldade, soltou a bandeja fazendo com que ela caísse no chão e foi ver como o loiro estava.

- Naruto! - disse Kasuma colocando a mão na testa do loiro- está com febre!

Kasuma tirou as cordas do loiro iria dar o banho para tentar abaixar a sua febre, pegou-o no colo e levou até o banheiro, com roupa e tudo colocou direto na água quente, mas para Naruto a água parecia fria. Se agarrou em Kasuma, soltou um gemido, ficou por alguns minutos debaixo da água. .

Kasuma depois de enxugá-lo. Colocou o loiro novamente na cama e deitou junto a ele. Abraçou-o. Começou a fazer carinho no topo de sua cabeça, o loiro não entendia como ele podia ser bondoso. Seus sentimentos estavam confusos. Não sabia o que fazer. Ficar com Kasuma ou com um dos Uchihas? Não parava de pensar nisso.

~~~"~~~"~~~"~~~"~~~

Gente vocês não sabem como eu sofri pra escrever. Eu tava mó deprê... Ia parar de escrever. Mas aí veio a Dany e me ajudo a continua *---* BRIGADA DANY O Vocês acham que só porque eu estava sentimental e deprê o Floquinho não ia morrer? Muahahahaha! Errado ...DODO PEGA O FLOQUINHO .......NÃO ISSO NÃO A CABEÇA NÃO i.i...... ¬¬..EU NÃO VOU LIMPAR!! NEM VEM ME LAMBER COM ISSO NA BOCA Ò-Ó Mande reviews ou a coisa piora u.u

-------------

Lipe- E lembre-se! Cada vez que você não deixa review uma pessoa morre na Etiópia ò_ó póor isso, comentem!

Ps: foi difícil betar essa fic... /fiiuuu

-----------

Obrigado por lerem

Beijos


	5. Sentimentos verdadeiros

Demorei um mês pra fazer. a alguns dias pra posta ...mas vai valer a pena +.+..quero dedicar ao Lipe ..porque ele deu praticamente todas as idéias ..menos na parte do lemon ..obvio ¬¬.

Legenda:

**Fala da Kyuubi**

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Naruto acorda Kasuma ainda o segurava se sentia seguro naqueles braços, olhou para o moreno que também estava acordado com uma expressão doce e calma, ele acariciava os cabelos do loiro com delicadeza.

-porque ele está tão bonzinho comigo? –Pensa o loiro

**Hn... talvez ele só seja daquele jeito com os outros mas quando você fica sozinho com ele pode ser assim...mas o motivo mesmo é você ...se ele quer ter um filho com você ...ele tem que tratá-lo bem –Fala a raposa **

-falando nisso... eu não estou grávido ?- Pergunta assustado

**Ainda não examinei isso... mas provavelmente não –Falou a raposa **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kasuma sem dizer nada se levanta e deixa o loiro confuso na cama e vai à cozinha pegar algo de comer, volta com uma bandeja com pães e uma xícara de chá e bolachas. Naruto sentou na cama e pegou a bandeja e falou obrigada e Kasuma apreciava o belo sorriso que o loiro dava , percebeu que até para comer ele era delicado .

Logo Naruto come tudo que na bandeja tinha, Kasuma pega a bandeja e volta pra cozinha, Naruto estava se sentido melhor seu chakra não estava tão fraco e suas energias estavam a mil, e percebeu que não estava usando as correntes de chakra.

Naruto se levanta da cama, a casa esta quieta, ainda estava cansado, foi em direção ao banheiro, mas fora empurrado com muita força de volta para cama, quando viu Kasuma estava com uma expressão de arrepiar os cabelos.

-onde pensa que ia - Fala secamente

-... e...eu..ia ...no banheiro – Fala assustado

Kasuma volta para seu estado normal, viu a posição que estava, pegou os braços do loiro e mais uma vez os prendeu com uma corrente de chakra, mas preso na cama, Naruto se assustou com a cara que Kasuma fazia coisa boa não era.

-o que. vai ...fazer ? –Pergunta assustado.

-uma cosia que devia ter feito há muito tempo - Fala lambendo os lábios.

Kasuma arranca a camisa do loiro deixando sue peito nu, e começa a distribuir beijos pelo seu pescoço e deixando alguns chupões pelo caminho, Naruto gemia pelas carias do moreno que agora chupava seus mamilos.

Os gritos de Naruto estavam muito alto, então Kasuma tampa a boca do loiro e continua a chupar o mamilo direito, sentia a respiração ofegante do loiro em sua mão, precisava da sua mão então arranca um pedaço de lençol e amara na boca do loiro. Segurava na cintura do loiro e distribuía beijos, mordidas e chupões pelo seu peito, mordia selvagemmente os mamilos do loiro fazendo que o loiro soltasse um gemido de dor.

Kasuma estava já com seu membro duro e ereto, com um puxão forte arranca a calça do loiro deixando todo seu corpo nu, ele contemplava tal perfeição, tocou de leve o membro do loiro que gemeu abafado pelo ato tirou sua camisa e calça rapidamente fazendo com que seus corpos nus se tocassem.

Kasuma gemeu ao sentir seu corpo junto ao loiro, começou a masturbá-lo com uma mão, sua outra mão estava na entrada do loiro, Kasuma fizera com que três dos seus dedos fossem para entrada do loiro fazendo com que ele geme-se alto, mesmo com o lençol na boca.

Naruto agora chorava, Kasuma estava sendo muito cruel com ele, seu corpo estava muito machucado pelas caricias do moreno que se divertia com tudo aquilo, gemeu alto ao sentir seu membro na boca do maior.

Kasuma se encantava com o sabor do loiro, os gemidos do loiro eram musica para seus ouvidos, mordeu de leve o membro do menor que gemeu em resposta, se excitou mais ao sentir o gosto do sêmen do loiro em sua boca, engoliu tudo, encarou o loiro que tinha os olhos fechados com força e respiração acelerada, tirou os três dedos do loiro e o virou fazendo com que Naruto ficasse de bruços.

Naruto sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, apertou seus olhos com força, sentiu o membro do moreno lhe invadir, sentia como se seu corpo estivesse rasgando, Kasuma estava machucando-o, lágrimas saiam de seus olhos.

Kasuma segurava fortemente os quadris do loiro, e entrava cada vez mais no loiro que gritava de dor, começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem no loiro enquanto suas mãos masturbavam o loiro. Ambos gemiam de prazer, mas Naruto sentia dor.

Kasuma ia cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo, gemia de prazer, seu loiro gemia tanto de dor como de prazer. Naruto mais uma vez acabou gozando, mas agora na mão do Kasuma que levou a boca e lambeu com gosto, que acabou gozando dentro do loiro.

Kasuma estava ofegante e suado, saiu devagar de dentro do loiro e virou Naruto novamente e tirou o lençol de sua boca e deu um beijo forçado fazendo com que o loiro sentisse seu próprio gozo.

Naruto estava muito exalto seu peito descia e subia em ritmo acelerado, Kasuma deu mais um beijo no loiro e foi para o banheiro, depois de alguns minutos ele saia enrolado em uma toalha e pega uma roupa no guarda roupa, quando estava pronto vai até a cama e cobre o loiro e lhe da mais um beijo e sai do quarto.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naruto sentia muita raiva, como ele pode ter feito isso com ele, já tinha chakra suficiente e arrebentou as correntes ficou deitado na cama, percebeu que o moreno não se encontrava mais na casa.

**E mais uma vez ele foi violado... Machucado... E claro abandonado - Falou a raposa **

-cale a boca -Falou frio – não é hora para brincadeira...

Naruto entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho para tirar o cheiro do moreno de si, havia muitas marcas roxas espalhadas pelo seu corpo, saiu do banheiro e colocou qualquer roupa que se encontrava no guarda roupa.

Pegou uma sandália que serviu perfeitamente quando se sentou na cama para colocá-la, seu corpo reagiu com uma dor tremenda, gemeu de dor, mas não podia para e descansar tinha que sair dali e rápido.

Ficou de pé ainda sentindo muita dor e saiu daquela casa, andava pela floresta, mas seu corpo não agüentava correr em sua velocidade normal, ainda estava muito machucado, Naruto estava louco de raiva.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kasuma fora em uma cidade compra mantimentos mesmo depois da sua seção de prazer ainda tinha bastante energia, caminhava normalmente pelas ruas procurando um mercado, não estava preocupado com o loiro afinal ele não ia poder fugir.

Entrou em um mercado e comprou o que precisava, estava já no caminho de casa com um sorriso, estava louco para ver seu loiro. Andava na floresta chutando qualquer tipo de animal infeliz que entrasse na sua frente, mesmo querendo ver muito o loiro queria que ele tivesse um pouco de descanso para a próxima rodada.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Não muito longe dali Itachi andava apresado pelas árvores, corria em uma grande velocidade, foi quando sentiu um cheiro familiar, correu na direção do cheiro e parou quando avistou um moreno com sacolas de compras.

-esse cheiro- Pensou o Itachi-.... Naruto

Itachi sentiu raiva naquele momento estava sentindo o cheiro do seu koi em outra pessoa, foi de encontro a tal pessoa e ficou em sua frente com uma expressão de fúria.

Kasuma fica surpreso com a pessoa que estava em sua frente Uchiha Itachi achou estranha a expressão de fúria que o moreno lhe lançará, ia seguir em frente quando Itachi lhe falou:

-quem pensa que é pra estar com o cheiro do Meu Naruto – Olhando com fúria

-hahahaha. seu ...não vi seu nome nele –Fala Kasuma – devia telo colocado em algum lugar seguro para ninguém poder achá-lo...Achado não é roubado

-ira pagar por isso Kasuma - Fala ativando o sharingan

-hum... vejo que sou conhecido pela akatsuki.....se é uma luta que quer ..terá –Fala soltando as sacolas e correndo até o moreno

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naruto estava há uma distância considerada da casa, não sentia o chakra de Kasuma por perto, estava com medo, com aquelas condições seria fácil ser pego novamente, se apoiou na árvore para descansar.

**O que pretende fazer agora? Não a como você voltar para konoha sem ser visto!**

-mesmo que eu volte, terei de me casar forçado... e agora mesmo se eu tiver um filho ..não sei quem seria o pai Itachi ou Kasuma- fala

**E pode ter a possibilidade de outra pessoa ser... Não podemos deixa isso de lado... Afinal todos querem seu corpo!**

Naruto volta a correr em uma velocidade media, mas acaba esbarrando em alguém e cai no chão, ficou com medo de quem pudesse ser, abriu os olhos e olhou para a pessoa a sua frente, se surpreendeu era Sasuke.

-Sasuke – Fala aliviado.

Sasuke que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados e a mão na cabeça quando escuta aquela voz doce e angelical abre-os encara a pessoa a sua frente, seu coração ficou aliviado e deu um salto ao ver que era o loiro.

Naruto percebeu que no pescoço do moreno estava seu colar, só havia percebido agora que havia o perdido um sorriso se formou em seu rosto então Sasuke estava atrás dele.

-hum... estava atrás de mim Sasuke ? –Pergunta com uma cara Kawaii

-Porque acha isso? –Fala virando o rosto corado

Naruto engatinha até o moreno sem ele perceber, fica entre as pernas do mesmo que estava sentado com elas abertas e fala com uma voz rouca e maliciosa, -

Porque esta usando o MEU colar, está vermelho e seu coração esta acelerado - Fala na nuca do moreno

Sasuke fica louco com aquela voz, quando foi vira o rosto para ver o loiro viu que ele estava a centímetros do seu rosto e que ele estava entre suas pernas com um sorriso malicioso.

-isso. a..inda ..não jus ti...fica ...nada -Fala gaguejando

-então porque esta gaguejando Sasu-chan - Fala encarnado o moreno

Sasuke estava perdendo a cabeça com aquilo, nunca vira o loiro tão... Tão lindo atraente e ao mesmo tempo safado, acariciou aquele rosto angelical e deu um beijo nele.

Naruto se surpreendeu com aquela atitude se pendurou no pescoço do moreno e correspondeu o beijo na mesma proporção, suas línguas brigavam pelo comando. Sasuke segurava o loiro pela cintura para aproximar os corpos.

Mas o oxigênio falou mais forte e ambos se separaram, Sasuke acariciava o rosto do seu Kitsune e olhava para aquela imensidão azul. Já Naruto tinha um belo sorriso em sue rosto, fazendo com que Sasuke sorrisse também, ele havia reconquistado aquele seu sorriso.

Sasuke ia falar, mas mais uma vez sua amada equipe chegou e viu tal cena, Sasuke sentado e o loiro entre suas pernas os rapazes não se surpreenderam por ter visto aquilo, mas Karin teve um ataque de nervos.

-Porque esta tão próximo do MEU Sasuke –kun- Fala a morena

-De novo você... Porque você nunca morre - Fala o loiro

-É seria tão bom –Fala Seigetsu – Ele vem com a gente agora Sasuke?

-É claro que não... Esse loiro oxigenado... o Sasuke-kun não vai levá-lo conosco –Fala brava

Sasuke se levanta e ajuda o loiro a se levantar também, olha para a morena com um olhar de fúria, assustando-a, Seigetsu encarava o loiro tinha certeza que já o tinha visto em algum lugar.

-Sim, ele vai conosco... E isso não é decisão sua-Fala Sasuke

-mas...

-Mas nada... agora vamos sair desse lugar -Fala o moreno

Todos começaram a andar atrás do moreno, Karin iria fazer de tudo para tirar o loiro do seu caminho, Seigetsu ainda ia lembra onde tinha visto o loiro e Jugo tentaria agüentar a todos.

Continua...........

Mais um capítulo meus queridos leitores n.n .quero receber reviews ...se não vou demorar o dobro de tempo que levei pra posta +.+...não vou matar o floquinho .por quê ? Vou entregá-lo a **UCHIHA_ELRIC**.demorei mais aqui esta seu floquinho (entregando pra ela)

Uchiha_elric :weeeeeeeeeee ..eba agora eu tenho um floquinho n.n

Lah:que legal ...ainda tenho que colocar a brilhante idéia da Puck u.u..eu vou colocar não se preocupe ...


	6. Gravidez ?

Olha eu aqui de novos meus queridos 8D...esse cap num vai te lemon ahhhhhh  
( aperta o botão) mas vai te briga entre.....leia para saber xD.

Naruto encostado em uma arvores pensava como sua vida infeliz podia ficar pior do que já estava naquele momento aquilo era pior do que ser estuprado por Itachi e Kasuma..aquela maldita garota não calava a boca será que ela não percebia que ele nem prestava atenção.O resto do grupo tinha saído para fazer alguma coisa que Naruto não lembrava, Sasuke não queria deixá-lo sozinho então deixou Karin para cuidar dele , mas a morena não parava de falar

-bla bla bla bla bla –Falou Karin –blablbaaaaaaaaaaa bla blabla

-será que ta chovendo ?- Pensou Naruto –não deve ser as gusparadas dessa ..qual é o nome dela mesmo .

**FAÇA ESSA MENINA CALAR A BOCA..EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS –Falou Kyuubi raivosa-ela num tem o que fazer não ?**

-eu nem estou entendendo o que ela diz-Falou

**Se você não fazer alguma coisa para fazer essa besta calar a boca ..eu vou resolver do MEU JEITO –Falou raivosa **

Naruto agora tinha que fazer algo porque o jeito da Kyuubi era ...sair e matar meio mundo , alcem de fazer isso obrigaria ele a compra manga yaoi,mesmo estando em uma floresta e começaria falar coisas sem sentindo.

-você não tem mais nada de interessante pra fazer..sei La ...tem mais três pessoas nesse lugar ..porque você tem que ficar falando merda só pra mim –Falou o loiro –eu odeio minha vida

-olha aqui seu loiro idiota ...fique sabendo que O SASUKE-KUN É MEU –Falou brava –fique longe dele.

-não importa se ele é seu ...só quero que pare de falar essas coisas pra mim –Falou cansado –devia ter ficado na casa

-é devia mesmo ...agora temos de cuidar de um idiota como você...ninguém aqui gosta de você –Falou se exibido –eu sou a mais querida aqui .

-se ninguém gostasse de mim eu não estaria aqui ..você não teria que cuidar de mim ...e eu não ligo pra você .....-Falou se levantando

-se continuar a falar desse jeito comigo...ira pagar pelos seus atos –Falou apontando o dedo pro loiro

-meu ..essa garota é loca- Pensou-eu pensava que minha vida não podia piora ..até eu conhecer você .....você é muito irritante..até aquela cobra asquerosa que o Orochimaru é melhor do que você- Falou colocando a mão na cabeça

-então porque não foi com ele ...seria melhor para todos nos –Falou

-quando você diz nos..se refere aquém ?...você ..e você –Falou encarando-a

-claro que não eu Seigetsu ,Juugo e é claro Sasuke-kun –Falou com um sorriso

-hum....quer aposta então...-Falou com um sorriso –se eu sumir e todos ficarem preocupados eu ganho ..caso isso não aconteça você ganha

-e o que eu ganho com isso ? –Colocando as mãos na cintura

-bem eu saiu da sua vida e do seu amado Sasuke pra sempre –Falou alegre- se eu ganhar eu te dou um soco na cara

**Pra quem estava em cima do Uchiha ..nem liga mais pra ele de uma hora para outra o que esta tramando Naruto ?**

-aquilo foi para provocá-lo..se ele me quer bem ..terá de mudar aquele jeito idiota dele –Falou com um sorriso –

-hn..é claro que eu vou ganhar –Falou Karin confiante –trato é trato ..ahahhaha

-ainda nem acabou pra você já cantar vitoria –Falou com as mão no bolso –agora vou indo

-como assim..se você sair daqui vou levar bronca –Falou o encarando

-ora não fora isso a aposta...terá que agüentar as conseqüências e lembre ..se eu ganha eu te dou um soco –Falou alegre

-mas ..onde você vai estar ? –Pergunta ao loiro que já estava andando

-hum....não sei ..terá que me procurar –Falou alegre

-e se alguém te achar ...o que pretende fazer –Falou com as costas do loiro que estava mais longe

-hum...isso não sei como responder...minha vida é uma caixinha de surpresa hahahaha –Falou rindo

Naruto sumiu da vista de Karin que estava com medo e preocupada o que Sasuke faria com ela ao saber que ela deixara o loiro ir sem motivo, droga porque foi aceitar aquela aposta agora teria de ir atrás do loiro .Começou a correr na mesma direção e encontrou o loiro pulando de galho em galho e ficou ao seu lado .

-hum..então desistiu? –Perguntou a Karin

-lembrei que prometi que não deixaria voe sozinho –Virando a cara –vamos voltar agora

-hahaha..você e que exército? –Falou rindo

**Da um soco logo nessa desgraçada ..ela fico preocupada e veio atrás de você ..mata ela ..ninguém ia sentir falta mesmo..e eu aqui pensando que ia ter uma `` Aventura ´´ igual as anteriores.**

-é sei que tipo de aventura é essa ....ao invés de ficar pensando nessas coisas ..porque não vê se eu estou grávido ou não –Fala com raiva para a raposa .

**Ahhhhh...to com preguiça de fazer isso..tenho alguns assuntos a tratar –Falou sem motivação **

-assuntos ?!...você vive dentro de mim...o que tem pra fazer ai dentro –Falou com raiva

**Tenho que curar suas feridas ..ver seu passado , que é muito legal , ficar andando ...são muitas coisas..e você vai acabar percebendo se esta ou não esta grávido –Falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo **

-mas eu quero saber antes disso acontecer –Falou bravo – acha que é normal um HOMEM ficar grávido!?

**Bem...você já é anormal...ja vi de tudo , pra mim homem grávido é o de menos ..nunca vu falar de cavalo marinho..é o macho que fica grávido .**

-EU NUM SOU UM ANIMAL ...-Fala com raiva

**Bem você é meio..ja que estou dentro de você..eu sou animal , em termos to mais pra monstro ..mas isso num vem ao caso..humano se não é .**

-mas também num só animal...!

**Ta você é meio tudo ..ta feliz...mas se vai ficar grávido do mesmo jeito e acabo ...agora mata loco essa mula..e sei La..volta pra konoha...vai pra cidade da esquina...sei La o que se faz**

**-**vida de Jinchuuriki...é uma desgraça –Falou

**Então você não gosta de mim...como você cruel...-Falou chorosa**

-EU NÃO TE ODEIO ..mas o resto da população sim –Falou- pare de ser dramática ..já basta agüentar essas louca do meu lado.

**EU JÁ FALEI ..MATA ELA ..SEU BURRO- Falou nervosa **

Naruto tinha um mal pressentimento sobre aquilo, fazer a Kyuubi ficar com muita raiva não era algo muito bom ,aprendeu da pior maneira , lembrava perfeitamente de como tudo aconteceu .

*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto tinha por volta dos com sua roupa habitual laranja ,estava sem bandana e andava com as mãos atrás da cabeça .Andava pelas ruas de konoha tendo vários olhares de ódio e nojo sobre si , nem ligava mais , deis que virou amigo da raposa se acostumou com tudo aquilo .

**-Naruto faça algo não agüento mais esses olhares sobre você....isso me deixa muito nervosa –Falou a raposa .**

-não tem o que fazer...isso é o que eles querem me ver fora de controle ...mas não darei esse privilegio a esse infelizes –Falou com ódio –já estamos perto de casa

**-Naruto você num esta entendendo ..ISSO ESTA ME DEIXANDO LOCA –Fala em um tom de voz mais grossa **

Naruto ficou preocupado e acelerou o passo para chegar mais rápido em sua casa ,quando chegou fechou a porta e a cortina ,sua aceleração estava acelerada pela corrida , mas quando retomou o fôlego falou com a raposa.

-já estamos em casa ....agora se acalme –Falou em um tom de conforto

**-não consigo..aqueles insultos ..olhares ..GRRRRRRR –Gritou –Minha cabeça dói ...meu corpo...-Sua voz feminina estava mais grosa –Não aguento mais ficar aqui GRRRRRRRRRRR**

Naruto dava as vezes a liberdade a raposa , ela sempre ficava em um corpo de uma bela garota ruiva , já que ela era uma fêmea era isso o que pensava pelo tom de voz ,já estava preparado sentiria um pouco de dor ,porque quando a raposa sai por conta própria uma pequena dor na cabeça começava .

Mas foi diferente , quando Naruto foi ver se ela estava bem ,não encontrou a mulher que Kyuubi sempre ficava , agora era um homem de cabelos ruivos na altura do ombro , sem camisa e com uma bermuda preta , nas costas tinha uma tatuagem de raposa ,ele tinha um corpo físico e era muito bonito .

-Kyuubi é você –Pergunta ao ruivo – porque esta nesse corpo ?

-Não sou a Kyuubi que pensa que sou....-Fala com um voz rouca –não sou aquela boca e ingênua...aquela que só te faz companhia

-qu..que...quem é você então ? –Pergunta assustado

-eu ..sou o lado melhor..o lado mal..o forte..aquele que da sempre poder a você ....eu –Falou com um sorriso –sou a raiva da Kyuubi que conhece

Naruto ficou assustado como assim a Kyuubi tinha duas personalidades a boa e a ruim , então era por isso que ela estava tão irritada pelos olhares , será que ele seria capaz de atacar a vila nesse estante ..ou fazer algo ruim que Naruto não ia poder parar .

-sou eu que sempre te protejo ..aquele que cuida de você –Fala se aproximando –sou eu que sempre estou ao seu lado –Fala acariciando o rosto do loiro -mas só pareço quando ela esta com raiva .....

Naruto não sentiu medo diante de Kyuubi ,sentia seguro perto dele e confortável , ficava se perguntando porque nunca havia falado com ele pelo menos uma vez , ele sentia o mesmo sentimento que a Kyuubi fêmea ,mas era mais forte, será que ele tentaria algo com ele.

-não deixarei ninguém lhe fazer mal...ou te machucar..você será só meu –Falou abraçando o loiro-quando for mais velho ..poderei fazer uma coisa –Falou com um sorriso.

Aquilo deixou Naruto com medo , Kyuubi era lunático por ele e pior o que ele faria com ele quando for mais velho .Naquele dia Kyuubi ficou deitado com o loiro na cama o abraçando até ele voltar a forma feminina , mas Naruto não tirava da cabeça ..o que ele quis dizer ..poderia fazer outra coisa ...

~*~*~*~*~*~

-seu loiro imprestável ...estou falando que vamos voltar...se não vir por bem ..vai vir por mal –Falou seca

-hn...não vou voltar...não sou um cachorro...e você não manda em mim -Fala a encarando

-seu idiota ...tenho força suficiente pra te matar ...-Fala brava

Naruto já estava ficando de saco cheio dela ..e também com medo , Kyuubi estava ficando sem controle igual a ultima vez ,droga não tinha nada para fazer ela calar a boca de uma vez .

-hn...devia achar bom...que o Sasuke-kun se preocupa com alguém inútil como você .....ninguém liga pra você até agora sua preciosa vila nem tentou te procurar ...você não significa NADA ...você só é um monstro –Fala com nojo .

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Kyuubi ficar sem controle .Naruto teve uma dor de cabeça tão forte como naquele dia que o Kyuubi aparecera ,Karin parou vendo o loiro, e quando percebeu levou um grande soco na bochecha a fazendo bater a cabeça em uma arvore e desmaiar.

Kyuubi estava perto do loiro usava uma camisa vermelha e uma calça preta , seus cabelos e sal aparecia era a mesma de anos atrás ,observou o loiro ele havia ficado mais belo e crescido um sorriso maliciosos surgiu em sua boca..quando foi se aproximar do loiro .

Sentiu três chakra circular dentro do loiro , isso era impossível como ele agora tinha outra fonte de chakra , se concentro para achar a fonte ,quando a achou ficou com raiva e surpresa ,encarou o loiro que o encarava.

-Como ....como pode estar grávido ? –Falou com raiva

Naruto ficou espantado então ele realmente esta grávido ,pensou quantos dias já tinham se passado , ele não fazia idéia pra ele tudo havia acontecido ontem ,então fazia já uma semana ..isso quer dizer que o pai da criança era .

-Itachi –Falou surpreso .

Continua................

Nussss agora o bicho pega..u.u...o que Kyuubi ira fazer com ele o.o ? e Sasuke vai descobrir toda a verdade ...para saber terão de ler no próximo cap ...

Mesmo deixando muitos com raiva pelo final u.u...quero receber reviews porque assim eu não vou continuar ..ai vocês vão ficar curiosos PARA SEMPRE HUSHUSHSUHSUHSU (risada maléfica)

Pediram pra não matar o floquinho ..quem ? um monte de gente ¬¬..bem acho que num to devendo floquinho pra ninguém ...ou to .

Bjus


	7. Kyuubi

Kyuubi ainda encarava Naruto com raiva, o loiro estava aflito e segurava a cabeça com força. Tinha medo. O que seria sua vida dali adiante estar grávido de um traidor? Não ligava muito pra isso, mas Kyuubi permitiria tal coisa? Ele que nunca gostouosde uchihas.

- Kyuubi... me perdoe.. eu – Naruto começou a chorar e abaixou a cabeça - Fui estuprado.. Não tinha... como...

Kyuubi ficou com raiva de si mesmo. Havia feito o loiro chorar. Não queria isso, só estava preocupado. Sentou entre as pernas de Naruto que estavam abertas e lhe abraçou, começando a fazer um carinho na cabeça do menor.

- Calma minha criança. Sei o que você passou. Acalme-se – Disse calmo, a fim de fazer o loiro se sentir confortável.

- Por favor... por favor não a machuque. Sei que não era pra ser assim... mas não quero perdê-la. Não quero acabar com essa vida. Ela merece viver, vou cuidar dela, amá-la. Proteja-a. Coloque a vida dela a cima da minha. – Encarou Kyuubi, mas seus olhos estavam vermelhos, cheios de lagrimas - Apenas prometa...

- Eu prometo. Cuidarei dela como cuido de você. Amá-la-ei como te amo. Protegê-la-ei. E nunca mais deixarei alguém fazer você sofrer assim... – Disse com a mesma voz calma. Aproximou o rosto ao de Naruto e selou os lábios aos do garoto– Vamos voltar pra casa.

Kyuubi escutou passos e sentiu três chakaras se aproximando, não se moveu pois sabia quem eram. Karin se levantou e colocou a mão em seu rosto que estava inchado após levar um soco com tamanha força. Olhou para o lado e viu um belo homem de cabelos vermelhos entre as pernas de Naruto.

Ainda estava meio tonta, mas conseguiu sentir Sasuke se aproximando. Quando Sasuke chegou olhou Karin com olhos mortais que a fizeram estremecer. Olhou para o estranho que se encontrava muito perto de Naruto em uma posição muito estranha o que o deixou com raiva.

Kyuubi se levantou e olhou com ódio para Sasuke e mais ainda para Karin.

- Vou levá-lo para a casa, não tente me impedir Uchiha – Falou com sua voz grave e rouca,deixando o ar ficar mais pesado.- E você... –olhou mortalmente para Karin a qual "tremeu até a base"- Se ousar falar mais uma vez de Naruto daquele jeito não lhe darei um soco, arrancarei seu coração.

Karin ficou pálida. Aquele homem podia ser lindo mas era muito mal e só se importava com Naruto. Estava odiando aquele loiro mais e mais, porque somente homens belos se atraiam por ele?

Sasuke olhou com mais raiva para Karin também o que ela havia feito com Naruto. Apertava os punhos para se acalmar agora tinha que se concentra com a pessoa a sua frente.

- Acha que vou deixar que leve Naruto assim? Terá que lutar comigo primeiro! Seigetsu, Juugo e Karin saiam daqui agora – Disse mantendo o olhar no ruivo a sua frente, estava realmente disposto a lutar por Naruto.

- Tem medo de eles verem sal humilhação, Uchiha? – Sorriu de canto, a fim de provocar o Uchiha.

- Só não quero que atrapalhem quando eu for acabar com você. – Revidou a provocação com a mesma expressão facial.

- Você me derrotar? – Riu sinicamente - Muito engraçado. Porque não vai embora com essa puta? – Apontou Karin – E deixa eu levar o Naru pra casa?

- Quem pensa que é pra chamá-lo assim e levá-lo sem mais e menos? – Sasuke enfureceu-se. Tirou sua katana e apontou-a para Kyuu.

- Sou alguém muito mais importante que você. Não fui eu que o abandonei e o deixei sozinho. Não venha com essa, você faz tudo errado depois quer perdão. Quer que tudo volte como era antes, que você viva ao lado dele como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas não é assim. Cresça!Você decidiu seguir esse caminho! Agora agüente as conseqüências. Agüente as perdas! Agüente a solidão. – Kyuubi mantinha-se frio e sério como sempre, nunca demonstrando a raiva que sentia.

Sasuke estava ficando com mais raiva. Tudo o que ele fala era verdade, ele escolhera aquilo. A culpa era dele. Podia ter ficado ao lado do loiro, mas preferiu a vingança. Odiava-se, mas queria mudar nem que precisasse volta junto com ele, o amava, receberia seu castigo mas estaria ao lado dele sempre.

- Já não falei para saírem daqui? – Gritou, nervoso, ao ver que o grupo ainda permanecia ali.

Os três com medo do olhar de Sasuke e do modo de como ele falou saíram do local. Karin deu uma última olhada para atrás encontrando um par de sharingans assustadores, e continuo a andar. Agora só havia os três no local.

- Como sempre se livrando do que é mais importante pra você. Não cansa de brinca com as pessoas de fazê-las sofrer? – Sorriu maliciosamente a fim de irritá-lo – Descarta como se fossem objetos. Esses anos todos não mudaram nada dessa sua vingança ou seu orgulho besta.

- Cale essa maldita boca!

- Estou lhe dizendo a pura verdade. Você não passa de um moleque mimado, mal amado que acha que as coisas têm que ser do jeito que você quer, que só pensa em ci mesmo. Não liga pra aqueles que te amam.... Só pensa em seu orgulho, o orgulho você nunca teve, então não finja que tem. Você não é nada sem esse símbolo dos Uchiha. Você quer atenção, mostrar como é forte, mas sua vingança é patética, desista dela,não tem motivos pra ela. O assassinato do clan Uchiha teve um motivo .

- E qual seria ele?- Gritou raivoso. Apertou seus punhos mais fortes, tentando se conter – Eu não te conheço! Como sabe tanto de mim? Quem é você, maldito?

- Não tenho que contar quem sou pra alguém insignificante como você. Alguém que não sabe da história do próprio clã. Seu clã foi o pior! Então veja o lado de seu irmão idiota que é um bosta como você!

- Já chega! – Naruto gritou, posicionando suas mãos à cabeça– Parem! Eu não agüento mais! – Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas – Parem... por favor..

- Naruto, se acalme. Não queria ter feito você chorar – Kyuubi se aproximou de Naruto o abraçando – Esta tudo bem. Vamos, vou levá-lo para casa.

- Não deixarei você fazer isso!

- Por que não? Você não tem ou sente nada por ele – Virou o rosto para Sasuke numa expressão indiferente.

- Eu o amo! Arrependo-me. Sei que não mereço seu perdão, mas amo você não consigo ficar longe de você sem ficar preocupado. Mesmo que não me perdoar quero só lhe dizer que nunca vou parar de te amar. Fui burro, idiota, pelo que fiz a você. Mas por favor não me abandone, fique comigo – Disse triste, numa expressão como que se quisesse piedade, e realmente, era o que queria.

-Sasuke... – Não agüentou, e começou a chorar se agarrando mais a Kyuubi.

Kyuubi abriu um sorriso. Finalmente aquele inútil percebeu o que havia feito. Mas ainda o odiava e não podia fazer nada se sua criança o amava ainda.

- Se fizer algo, qualquer coisa com ele, eu juro que te mato! –Disse levantando o tom de voz– Naruto, vou indo, agora vejo que encontrou o que queria. – Ajudou Naruto a se levantar e o abraçou amorosamente – Você encontrou alguém que te ama sem saber seu segredinho. –Cochichou ao ouvido do loiro.

- Obrigado Kyuubi – Retribuiu o abraço – Por tudo, e espero que nada dê errado a partir de agora.

- Vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim, estou aqui para protegê-lo como esse emo aqui atrás. – Sorriu sarcasticamente – mas antes de fazer algo com ele, humilhe-o mais um pouco.

-Kyuubi, não acha que ele já teve o que merecia? - Riu baixo, para que só os dois fossem capaz de ouvir.

- Não ,depois de tudo ele merece muito mais –Com um sorriso diabólico-melhor eu ir antes que eu matei alguém –Fala soltando do abraço e sumindo na frente dos dois

Naruto encostou na arvore atrás de si , sentia que Kyuubi havia voltado para seu olhou para frente para poder ver Sasuke este já se encontrava a centímetros de seu corpo,apoiava na arvore e outra mão acariciava o rosto do loiro.

-Naruto me diga que me perdoa ,não ligo pelos outros se vão me odiar ou querem me matar ,mas seria doloroso escutar você falando que me odeia e me quer morto ,não teria mais propósito na vida –Acariciando o rosto do loiro

- Pensava que seu propósito era a morte de Itachi. – Virou o rosto – Como vou saber que é verdade? Que não é apenas um jogo que você quer me usar para atraí-lo? Far-me-á sofrer como antes...? – Ainda não olhava na cara de Sasuke, mantinha o olhar pra baixo.

- Não! Ainda sou eu por dentro, Naruto. Você foi o único a quem me abri, a quem mostrei meus sentimentos.

- Que sentimento, Sasuke? Na nossa infância você só sabia me humilhar. Como pode dizer isso?

_**Como havia tido minha criança, humilhá-lo seria algo ótimo – Disse usando uma tonalidade maldosa na voz**_

- Fui idiota... Quando criança só pensava em vingança. Escondia o que sentia. Era um tolo orgulhoso que não via que a felicidade estava sempre do meu lado, só esperando por alguma reação. – Segurou os ombros de Naruto, quase que o obrigando a encará-lo.

- Sasuke, não sabe como sofri quando foi embora. Quem garante que fará novamente?

- Prometo! Prometo vou estar com você não importa o que aconteça! Irei amá-lo, protegê-lo, farei tudo por você, porque te amo. –Aproximou o rosto ao de Naruto, fazendo o loiro corar – Apenas me perdoe.

-Sasuke...

Sasuke beijou Naruto com paixão, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Com uma das mãos segurava a cintura para deixar os corpos mais juntos e com a outra mão puxava o rosto do loiro. Naruto não tinha como sair daquele beijo, queria aquilo tanto quanto Sasuke. E no fim das contas,o contato com aquele corpo o deixava excitado.

Logo o beijo foi se acalmando a falta de ar impediu a continuação do beijo separaram com uma pequena linha de saliva entre os lábios ,Sasuke olhava Naruto com luxuria e malicia queria ele agora ,mas não em um lugar como aquele ,ele seria seu e de mais ninguém .

- Vamos voltar para casa. – Cochichou ao ouvido de Naruto – Agora o único que vai poderei te tocar serei eu - Mordeu o pescoço de Naruto e recebeu um gemido como resposta – Serei o único a lhe darei prazer – Lambeu o pescoço do loiro.

-Ahhh, Sasuke - Falou entre gemidos.

- Está na hora devoltar pra casa e ficar com aquele que sempre amei. – Disse dando um selinho em Naruto - Tenho varias coisas que vão diminuir minha pena. Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil, no máximo pegarei um ano de serviços comunitários- Sorriu.

- Parece que já havia planejado tudo pra esse momento – Sorriu também, mas com uma expressão mais irônica. – E seu time?

- Quem sabe? – Disse malicioso - Eles podem ir pra onde quiserem. Não são presos a mim. O que me importa é ficar ao seu lado.

- Vejo como uma conversa ou mais pra uma humilhação pode mudar o orgulho Uchiha. –Disse com uma expressão mais irônica ainda - Devia ter feito isso anos atrás. – Colocou a mão no queixo fazendo pose de pensador.

- Mas acha que vou deixa barato? Tenho meu método de vingança! –Sorriu maliciosamente – Agora vamos, antes que me vingue aqui mesmo.

Naruto riu com aquilo. Uma risada gostosa e rouca que fez Sasuke ficar mais excitado. Puxou para mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego e começaram a andar lado a lado, em direção a Konoha.

Continua.............

Olha como acabo, podia ter feito o lemon da vida ..mais não O EMO MERECEI A SER HUMILHADO MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...tah parei u.u, mas no próximo vai te lemon hehehehe..se eu tiver com vontade xD ,bem vão me pergunta e o Kasuma o Itachi ?

ahh gente ou vocês escolhem o lemon ou eu falo deles ú-ù...vou fala deles vai te um flashback da vida contando o que aconteceu e blablabla ..mas se preferem que eu fale antes deles e deixe o lemon pra depois ...vocês quem sabem u.u

bjus :3


End file.
